Responsibilities
by eskie02
Summary: Stan is a young hard worker trying to make it in this rat race we call life. He shares an apartment with two friends, holds down a job and goes to online school. But what happens when unthinkable happens that he can't control and he is forced to take full responibility for something he never wanted? Well read and find out...(FULL STORY!)
1. Chapter 1

Responsiblity, what is the meaning of the word? Well I was about to find out the hard way, I just didn't know it yet. I would soon find myself in the company of a very special girl and this said girl was going to change everything in my life. I guess I should start at the beginning of this damn story...It all started with one heated argument between my parents and my sister.

"Shelly, you're only seventeen!" I heard my Mom yell as I tried my best "to do" my homework but was really talking to my super best friend on face time.

"What's going on dude?" he asked

"I don't know," I shrugged "probably something stupid. You know what kind of shit goes on here."

"Yeah," he laughed.

As I continued to talk to Kyle I heard Shelly storm up the stairs and into her room. She slammed her door with such great force that it caused me to jump.

"Dude... Shelly is so fucking mental," I smirked. Kyle agreed and we both continued to talk...

The next day I came downstairs to find Mom all red and puffed eyed as she tried her best to make me my breakfast.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Shelly's gone," she whispered

"Gone?" I asked trying to hide my smile, you see my sister and I never had the best relationship.

She just nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes "She ran away with some guy."

My mind raced as I thought about Shelly running away with boyfriend Chris, that guy was weird beyond belief. I think it was because he was forever stoned and drunk. But it was her life and she could do whatever she wanted...I guess.

"Oh well," I sighed "what are you going to do?"

That might not have been the best answer to because the next thing I know Mom is down on her knees crying like a baby. I tried my best to comfort her but I had to get to school. "I'm sorry Mom," I say as I kiss the top of her head good bye. At school the rumor of Shelly running away with Chris has already spread like wild fire and before I know it I had people asking me questions that clearly did not have the answer to.

My friends..well mostly Kyle tried their best to comfort me but I kept telling him I was fine with her being gone. Well that was years ago and this is now... Not much has changed and yet it has. I am still friends with Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. When I said not much has changed I lied..everything changed and it all started when Kyle went off to Harvard University. At the time I was happy for him but now I miss having him to talk to about things that are upsetting me. Sure sometimes we still talk on Face-time but it seems to me that he really doesn't have the time for me anymore. I now share an apartment with Kenny and Cartman, have a full-time job and take on-line classes for school.

"Hey Dude," Kenny greeted me as he made his way from his room to the kitchen in just his boxers as I sat at the table on my laptop checking for any messages from Kyle

"How was your night?" I asked briefly taking my eyes off my computer.

"Awesome," he replied grabbing the carton of milk out of the fridge and chugging some "made over three hundred dollars in tips."

"Cool," I nodded with a smile "I'm really happy for you."

"Dude I fucking love my job," he said happily taking a seat across from me.

I smiled before going back to my computer thinking that it really wasn't fair that he made so much money not really doing anything but as me I had to work my fingers to the bone and got paid shit.

"Who would ever had thought that I would be good at male stripping."

"Not me," I said with a smirk but I kinda always knew he go into something like that.

He smiled back at me "So how's your classes going?"

"Great," I replied "game designing is hella cool."

He shook his head like he was listening then he stood up and said "Well see ya later Man."

After Kenny left it wasn't long before Cartman came waddling out "Sup," he said all dressed in his work uniform.

"Going to work early?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, Cartman never went to work early.

"Mind your own business...you hippie." he hissed walking out the door.

I just shrugged it off and went back to my computer...now I know I had a facebook once before and it totally got out of hand but for some reason I decided to give it another try. I logged in to see if anything was new in the world of facebook. My eyes scanned the page before I took notice that I had a message. My heart skipped a beat..maybe it was from Kyle. I clicked on to only to be disappointed to find it wasn't from my friend but from a Shelly Marsh.

"What the hell does she want?" I asked myself as I read her message of "Hi."

:What do you want?: I typed

:Stan, we need to talk: she typed back immediately

I sighed and quickly replied :About?:

:Something,: she wrote :Can you meet me in Denver this afternoon?:

I wondered why she would be contacting me and a part of me really wanted to know, so I told her I would be there.

She told where to meet her and what time...

My mind raced as I thought about what she might want and what I was going to say to her after not seeing her in almost six years. I wondered if she changed or was she still the same?

**Disclaimer: Here is a preview of a story I am working on...Should I continue it? Please R&R... **


	2. Chapter 2

I was nervous as I approached the meeting place she chose, I really did not know what to expect. But I put on a brave face and marched forward. When I walked in I saw her sitting in the corner glancing down at her wrist, I sighed as I took the steps that would change my whole life.

"Hey," I said from behind her causing her to turn really fast. Her face looked different from the last time I saw her, it was pale and really skinny. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked really tired.

"Stan," she smiled getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around me.

I was surprised by her actions but found myself hugging her back. We sat down across from each other and all she did was stare at me.

"Stan," she said brushing a piece of hair away from her eyes "I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about the way I was to you when we were growing up."

I looked at her "Who are you and what did you do with my sister?"

She laughed "Well like I said before...I am so sorry."

We talked for a bit before Shelly decided to drop a bomb on me.

"Stan," she sighed "Would you be willing to do something for me?"

I shrugged "Well it depends."

"I have a daughter," she explained

"You have a kid?" I smiled "That's cool."

"Yeah," she smiled

I looked down at the table "Does Mom and Dad know?"

"No," she replied "and I don't want them to know."

"But..." I started to say but she cut me off "Stan... please, don't say anything."

I sighed and nodded "I won't."

She sighed "And now for the reason I wanted you to meet me today. Stan I want you to take care of my daughter when something happens to me."

"What?" I asked "I can't do that."

"You're her only family," she pleaded

"What about her father?" I asked

"Prison," she replied

I sighed not knowing what to do, should I take care of a little girl even through I hardly take care of myself?

"Don't worry," she smiled "I'm fine and it's just in case something happens to me."

"Okay," I sighed rubbing the back of my head "where and when do I sign?"

She smiled and took me by the hand "This afternoon, if you want to."

I nodded "As long as I leave before four thirty."

"Deal," she replied

I followed her to the place where I signed the paper that read that if anything were to happen to her I Stan Marsh would step in and raise little Amy Marsh, who I didn't even know. We said our goodbyes at the Greyhound station, I got on to the bus and made my way home. Once I got back to town I had to rush to get ready for work. I quickly changed my outfit and put on my uniform.

"You're late Marsh!" my boss Chef Sid hissed as I rushed into the kitchen

"I know," I said "I'm sorry."

He glared at me for a moment before just saying "Well then just go get your apron on."

I nodded as I stepped into the back storage area where the disposable apron's were kept and put one on. After putting one on I stepped back out and into the dishwashing pit to set up the machine. As I was waiting for the machine to fill up I looked at the huge pile of dirty dishes and pans that I was faced with. I sighed as I put a pair of gloves and grabbed a dish rack. I started placing the dirty dishes into it and once it was full I sprayed them then ran ran through the machine.

It wasn't long before my boss came over all upset because some new cook burnt some sauce to the bottom of a pan and he threw the pan at me...

"MARSH!" he yelled "I NEED THIS PAN TWO MINUTES AGO!"

"Yes Chef," I replied grabbing up the pan and started trying to scrap the bottom with my scrubber.

By the time my work ended I was exhausted and my back hurt but I would return again for another dose tomorrow night. When I got home I was ready to hit my bed and go to sleep. I stripped down to my boxers and put on my pajama pants. It felt like I had just turned off my light and fell asleep when I heard a door slam. I quickly sat up and looked over at my clock which read 3:30 am.

"Goddamn it," I hissed into my pillow knowing it was Kenny coming in from his stripping job and by the sounds of it he had company.

Sometimes I envied him but I would never admit it...Wendy and I were still in our on and off relationship. Right now we were together but next week who knows.

So this was my life...I was night time dishwasher, attended online school, shared an apartment with two of my three childhood friends and was still with my on and off again girlfriend.

xoxoxo

A few months had passed since my meeting with Shelly but we kept in touch on facebook, she would add new pictures of my niece so I could see her. She had long darker brown hair like her father but she looked more Marsh then Warren. It wasn't until late August that I received the phone call that would change my entire life.

"Stan Marsh?" the voice on the line asked

"This is him," I replied

"It's about about your sister..."

That was it turns out Shelly was sick when she asked me to sign those papers but she didn't tell me. She had been battling cancer and lost her battle. Now I found myself heading back to Denver to make my decision about my niece. It was going to be the toughest choice I ever had to make. I stepped into the Child Protective Services office to meet with Ms. Holly Stevens, when she entered the room she wore a hard expression on her face.

"Are you Stanley Marsh?" she asked

"Yes," I replied holding out my hand for her to shake but she just sat behind her desk without embracing it.

"Please have a seat," she said gesturing for me to sit.

I found my seat and folded my hands onto my lap "Now," she started I would like to start off by saying "sorry for your loss."

I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off and started explaining why foster care would be best for Amy. I listened to everything she had to say but I had already made up mind before she finished. I wasn't sure if it was the right one but I knew it's what my sister wanted. After signing the paper that would release my niece to me Ms. Stevens warned me that they would be checking in on me at random. She filed my paper work and called for Amy, I sat there so nervous not knowing what expect.

A young woman stepped into the room to take me to my niece..."Hello Mr. Marsh," she smiled holding out her hand to me"I'm Maria."

"Hi," I replied taking her hand "it's nice to meet you."

"If you would follow me to your niece," she said leading me out of Ms. Steven's office and boy was happy to be out of there.

I followed her down the hall to a room where Amy was, we stepped in and her eyes met mine. "Amy," Maria said bending down to the little girl "this is your Uncle Stan and he's going to be taking care of you. Is that okay?"

Amy looked from me to her then back to me and nodded her head one time. "Okay Sweetie," Maria smiled "why don't you grab your things."

I watched the girl quietly stand up and walk over to the corner where her bag layed and pick it up. Maria turned back to me and nodded and I knew what she meant. I took a few step forward and bent down to Amy's level. "Hi," I smiled as she stared at me "it's nice to meet you Amy." Her mouth twitched like she wanted to smile but it never happened.

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" I asked holding out a hand, she nodded and handed the bag to me. I smiled as I held out my other hand for her to take, she looked at me for a moment before lifting her tiny hand and placing it into mine. It felt weird to have such a tiny hand in mine. I lead her out of the building and onto the bus that would take us to our new life together. I was nervous not knowing what my friends or girlfriend would say, I had forgotten to mention her to them.

**Disclaimer: okay here is chapter 2.. thanks for your reviews and views. Still not sure if I will continue this story or not. Sorry for any typos and mistakes... please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

On the bus ride home little Amy did not say a word to me but I figured it was because she was shy and did not know me. I kept glancing over at her and saw that she had her forehead pressed up against the window watching the world outside pass us by. It wasn't long before I heard soft snores and I knew she had fallen asleep, I let a small sigh escape me as I leaned back into my seat.

"What are you doing Stan?" I asked myself "you don't know anything about raising a kid."

My mind raced with with questions like this all the way home and when the bus finally stopped I hoped I was ready to face whatever challenges that would face me.

"Amy," I said as I softly touched the girl's shoulder "we're here."

She jumped slightly before looking back at me and bringing her hands up to wipe her eyes. I grabbed her bag and held out my hand for her to take...which she did without any hesitation. From the moment we stepped off the bus I felt that everyone was watching me but that was probably just me feeling insure. As we walked I noticed her eyes were everywhere but when a candy store came into view her eyes fell upon it.

"Do you want a candy?" I asked...she looked up at me and nodded. "Okay," I smiled. We walked into the store and her eyes lit up..."You can get one thing," I told her..she smiled before letting my hand go and going off to pick out her prize. It wasn't long before she came back carrying a chocolate bar.

"You want that one?" I asked with a smile..

She nodded and handed it to me so I could pay for it. I handed it to the cashier who rang it up and as I paid I noticed that the cashier was looking at me weird. "She's my niece," I said as I took the candy and handed it to Amy..."Weirdo," I mumbled as I took Amy's hand and walked out of the store.

As we approached my apartment building I secretly hoped that my roomies were not home yet. Today was Kenny's day off maybe he was off banging some chick he just met last night and as for Cartman maybe if I was lucky he wasn't home from his job yet. When I got to the door I could hear them inside laughing about God knows what...I took a deep breath as I turned the knob and opened the door.

"Stan!" Kenny shouted with a big smile "How the hell are ya?"

Cartman laughed and patted him on the back...But as I stepped in their smiles faded "Stan what the fuck?" Cartman asked "Who the fuck is that?"

"Hey!" I snapped covering my niece's ears "Let's try to watch the language from now on..okay."

"Dude," Kenny said calling me over "Can we talk to you?"

I nodded before leading Amy over to the couch "Okay...I'll be right back," I told her "you can put on cartoons."

She watched me leave before turning on the tv..."What?" I asked as I stepped into kitchen.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"She's Shelly's," I replied

"Then why the fuck isn't she with your skank sister?" Cartman hissed

I felt my face go hot "Because Fatass...she died."

"Dude...I'm sorry," Kenny said patting me on the shoulder as Cartman just rolled his eyes.

"And I told her that if anything happened to her I would take care of her kid," I explained.

"But Stan you don't know anything about raising a kid," Kenny said

I sighed "Don't you think I know that but what else could I do."

"Let her go to foster care," Cartman snorted

It took all my strength not punch him in the face but somehow I managed control it. Kenny elbowed Cartman in the side "I think what Cartman is trying to say is that you should told us about bringing a kid here."

"Damn it Kenny!" Cartman hissed "That's not what I'm trying to say. I trying say is he can't keep her here."

"Why not?" I asked "I pay my part of the rent just like you two do."

"Stupid!" Cartman yelled "You're not getting it, she's not welcome here!"

"Then I'll move out," I retorted before turning to walk out of the kitchen

"Dude..come on!" Kenny shouted after me but I just ignored him.

When I reentered the livingroom Amy's eyes met mine.."Are you hungry?" I asked bending down to her.

She nodded...

"Okay," I smiled taking her by the hand "let's go get something to eat then."

She followed me to the door and just as we were about to exit I heard Cartman shout "You're gonna fuck this up Stan, just like you always do!"

Once outside I bent down to my little niece again "What are you in the mood for?"

She shrugged her shoulders before looking around and spotting a picture...she pointed to it...

"Pizza?" I asked

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay," I replied "but not that place...I know a better one."

She walked beside me looking around..taking in the wonders of her new home and for the first time today I felt that everything was going to be okay. We arrived at the pizza parlor in no time..

"How many?" the host asked

"Two," I replied

"Right this way Sir," the host replied and we followed.

The host chose a table in the back "Is this good?" he asked

"It's fine," I sighed

"Would your daughter like some crayons?"

"She's my niece," I replied

"Oh," the host said "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay," I smiled before turning to Amy and asking "do you want to color?"

She smiled and nodded..."Well there you have it," I said turning back to the host "she wants to color."

The host smiled before rushing off to go get some crayons...when he returned he had a childs menu and a hand full of crayons. "There ya go miss." he smiled "Carol will be your server tonight and she will be right with you."

"Thanks," I replied as I scanned the menu. A few minutes passed before Carol came over "Have you decided on what you want?" she asked sweetly.

I looked up at her and couldn't help but to notice how pretty she was...long dark hair up in a ponytail and a smile that would make even the coldest hearts melt. "Yes," I replied in a cracked voice but I quickly cleared my throat "we would like to have a small pizza."

Carol smiled as she wrote down our order "Would you like any toppings?"

I looked over at Amy and she nodded..."What kind?" I asked her..and she pointed to the picture on her menu..

"Pepperoni?" Carol asked and Amy smiled

"You got it," Carol replied "What about any drinks?"

"A coke for me and a..." I looked over at Amy again who was now pointing at the Sprite logo "a sprite for her."

Carol smiled and told us she would be right back with our drinks...It wasn't long after we received out drinks did our pizza come. I placed a piece on Amy's dish and told her to be careful because it was hot. She ate it slowly and still continued to color at the same time. After awhile Carol returned asking if we needed anything else and I told her we were fine. After eating she packed up our leftovers as I paid the bill and left a nice tip for her.

I had hoped things have cooled by the time we got back home but it didn't. I opened the door to find my "friends" sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said I stepped in the apartment

Cartman just snorted and ignored me...

"I got some leftovers," I said holding up my box "but you guys don't touch it because it's for Amy's lunch tomorrow."

I heard Cartman snort again and I just rolled my eyes..."Um Stan," he smirked "Kenny and I throwing a party is that okay with you?"

It was my turn to ignore him as I walked into the kitchen and placed the leftovers in the fridge. Their parties lasted until early morning hours and the only reason we never got into trouble was because most of the tenants and manager came. It turned out that Cartman was only bluffing about the party and that they were going clubbing instead. When they left I put on cartoons and opened my laptop to do some school work.

Sometime passed before Amy wandered over to me yawning..."You tired?" I asked...her mouth twitched and she nodded.

"Okay," I replied "you get to sleep in my room."

She followed me into my room where I made up my bed for her to sleep in...She stood back and watched me before slowly making her way over and climbing on it.

"Now Amy," I said "if you need me I'll be out on the couch...okay."

She nodded and I smiled. I had just turned to walk out when I felt her tiny hand grab hold of mine.

"Huh?" I asked turning back to her and seeing her holding out a book.

"You want me to read to you?" I asked...

She nodded and I sighed "Okay...but just this once." She smiled and scooted over to make room for me to sit next to her. I took the book from her and read the title out loud "The Cat in the Hat..." By the time I finished the story she had fallen asleep...I looked down at her and smiled, she looked so comfortable. She had fallen asleep leaning up against me, I gently lifted her off placed her head on the pillows and covered her up. I made my way out to the couch with an extra blanket and made up my bed...

I must have been tired because I failed to hear my friends come home and wasn't until something heavy dropped on me did I wake up...

"What the hell!" I snapped pushing said object off me...

Kenny bursted into a fit of laughter as I sat up..."Sorry Dude," he smirked "it had to be done."

"That wasn't funny!" I snapped

"I thought it was," Cartman laughed

"Yeah," Kenny smiled "Anyway we were thinking that maybe you could stay until you found a different place to live."

"Totally not my idea!" Cartman shouted from the kitchen...

"But I just don't see what's the big deal about me staying here," I said

"We can't have little three year olds living here," Cartman said reappearing from the kitchen eating something

"Amy's six," I defended

"Whatever," he shrugged "I still think you take her back...I mean Dude come on you're twenty one, you don't belong raising your sister's dumb kid."

"She's not dumb!" I hissed clenching my hands into fists

"Okay she's not dumb," Kenny said "but is it really best for you?"

I looked down at the floor..."Come on Dude...just take her back." Cartman said before going off to his room...

xoxxoxo

Thanks to my "friends" I couldn't fall back to sleep and as soon as Amy was up I fed her and we out of the house. She looked at me as if to ask "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit a friend of mine..." I explained to her...

I walked up to the door and knocked..."Who is it?" a female's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Stan," I replied

The door opened and there stood Wendy "Oh hi Stan," she greeted "what brings you here so early?"

I moved aside for her to see Amy, she looked from to the girl with confusion. "Can we come in?" I asked..She moved aside and I explained what was going on and why I now had a little girl.

"Would it be alright if she stayed here until I get back?" I asked

"Where are you going?" she asked

"I need to talk to my boss about different hours," I explained "I don't think raising a six year old I should do night shift.

"Yeah but..." she started to say but I cut her off by planting a quick kiss on her cheek "besides you two should bond."

I then turned my attention to my niece "I'll be back in a bit okay,"

Her mouth twisted into a tiny smile and she nodded.

I waved goodbye as I walked out of the door...When I arrived at my job I was feeling confident and nothing could take that away. I stepped into Chef Sid's office and sat myself down.

"What do you want Marsh?" he asked

"Sir...I was wondering if I could switch shifts with Alex?" I asked feeling extremely brave at the moment.

Sid glanced up at me before leaning back into his chair smiling..."So let me get this straight," he said "you just want me to switch the shifts...is that right?"

My confidence faded when I saw the look on his face, it looked so upset. I swallowed hard not knowing what he was going to say next.

"Sorry Marsh," he said sternly "I won't switch Alex ...my best dishwasher with you my worst dishwasher.."

I felt angry..he didn't know what hell he was talking about, I was a damn good worker. "Sir," I said trying to keep calm "If just give me a chance."

Without warning Sid bursted into laughter "My boy," he said "I'm just twisting you're leg."

"You are?" I asked completely shocked

He nodded "You're just the person I've been looking for to be our new Prep Cook."

"Prep Cook." I smiled before standing up and shaking his hand "Sir...you won't be disappointed."

"I better not be," he smiled "because if you do anything to screw this up your ass will be grass."

xooxxoox

I walked back to Wendy's feeling so much joy, maybe things would start to go my way after all. I knocked on her door and when she answered I noticed she was wearing her make up weird.

"Amy gave a makeover," she smiled

"I like it," I smiled before looking around for my niece "where is she?"

"Taking a nap," she replied pointing over to the couch..

"Can we talk?" she asked

"Sure...I guess," I shrugged not liking where this was going...

She lead me to the kitchen where we sat at the table..."Stan are you sure you and handle this?"

"Handle what?" I asked

"Raising a little girl," she replied "I mean that's a lot of responsiblity."

"I know," I answered

She nodded "And sometimes Stan...you're not the most responsible person I know."

"I am very responsible," I defended myself

"Okay," she replied "but what about us?"

"What about us?" I asked

"Well it seems you're not going to have enough time for the both of us," she sighed

"Dude..Wendy.. are trying to make me choose between you and my niece?"

She shrugged "Well I'm just saying that if she stays I go."

I looked over at the tiny form on the couch then back at Wendy..."Well," I said "then I guess we had a good run."

Her mouth dropped as I walked over to the couch and woke up the girl I chose over her. Amy was happy to see me and rushed to the door to get out of here.

"Stan!" Wendy called after me "If you walk out the door that's it between us."

I waved goodbye as I shut the door...


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and I returned back to the apartment so she could eat her lunch...I opened the fridge to find the box of leftover pizza gone. My eyes scanned the room for the box and I found it stuffed into the garbage..."Cartman," I said under my breath. I searched the cabinets for something else to feed her and I came upon a can of ravioli.

"Are these okay?" I asked turning back to her which she just turned up her nose. I laughed..."Yeah I know..I don't really like them either."

In the end I ended up giving her a bowl of fruit loops which she ate them right up. "You can go watch tv," I told her "I got to do school work."

She nodded and left me to go find her spot on the couch...I was right in the middle of an essay when she returned...

"What's up?" I asked

"Watch with me," she whispered

I looked at her and smiled, she had just said her first words to me.

"Please Uncle Stan," she pleaded

At first I told her I should really finish my work but in the end I found myself watching a girly movie. It was at that moment when Cartman walked in and saw me watching the movie.

"Oh my God," he smirked "are you watching The Little Mermaid?"

"Amy asked me to," I replied

"I always knew you were a fag," he laughed

"Dude..I told you to watch your mouth!" I hissed

"Oh I'm sorry," he said rolling his eyes "I didn't know you were the boss."

"Yeah well I just don't want you talking like that in front of my niece," I said standing up "and I told you that those leftovers were for her lunch today and yet you still ate it."

He just shrugged his shoulders "Who gives a fuck?"

"Stop talking like that in front of her," I demanded

"Dude I don't see the big deal," he replied "I mean we use to talk like this all the time when we were her age."

I looked down at the floor "Cartman you have to understand," I sighed "I have to deal with Child Services."

He just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen...

"Hey Dudes," Kenny greeted walking out of his room in his boxers...

"Dude...Kenny!" I snapped causing him to jump

"What did I do?" he asked

"My niece is right on the couch!" I hissed

"Shit!" he hissed and rushed back to his room to find a pair of pants...

I just turned back to back to the livingroom when I heard a knock on the door..."Who the hell is that?" I asked under my as I walked over to it and peeked out of the peep-hole. I felt my heart stop when I saw who was standing there. I swallowed hard as I opened the door.

"Mrs. Stevens!" I greeted "What a surprise."

"Save it Stanley," she said pushing her way into our apartment

"Please come in," I said under my breath as I closed the door behind her "What brings you here?"

"I'm checking in at where Amy will be living," she replied turning to me "is that problem?"

"What?" I asked "No. Please make yourself at home."

"I would rather take a tour," she said coldly

"Okay," I sighed showing her to the kitchen...Where she was met with a pile of dirty dishes..."Don't believe in cleanliness I see," she said with an raised eyebrow

"Oh no I do," I replied "you just walked in on a bad day."

"Mr. Marsh!" she snapped "you should always have time to be clean."

"I know," I tried to explain but she cut me off "Now show me where the child is sleeping."

As I walked past Cartman I saw him smirk and to get back at him I quickly shot up my middle finger at him. Mrs. Stevens turned back at me and narrowed her eyes..."Well Mr. Marsh?" I showed her the way to my room where she looked around "And where are you sleeping?" she asked

"The couch," I replied

"I see," she said writing something on her pad of paper...

"Yes... well am I planning on moving real soon," I said bravely

"Really?" she asked "And why is that Mr. Marsh?"

"Because I feel that having a place of my own is better raising a child then sharing one with two roommates," I explained.

She marked something down on her paper before walking to the door..."You have twenty four hours to clean up this mess or else.."

When she left Cartman couldn't help but to laugh..."You are so fucked."

"Shut up!" I hissed "that's not just my mess out there you know."

His smile faded as he replied "Well don't expect me to clean any of it...I mean no one told you to go off and bring home a stupid kid."

Amy looked up at me with a sad look on her face "Cartman," I said "you're the one that's stupid."

Kenny rejoined us with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt on "So what'd I miss?" he said with a smile.

"Well apparently Stan has to clean up this entire apartment or else he'll lose his niece," Cartman smirked

"Really?" Kenny asked turning to me

"Yeah," I sighed

"Well good luck with that," he said patting me on the shoulder then turning away and walking out the door.

Cartman laughed again as he to walked off leaving me standing there feeling stupid. Amy slowly got off her spot on the couch and came over to me and placed her hand into mine. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me making me feel just a little better. I stepped in the kitchen and took a deep breath as I prepared myself to get down and dirty cleaning.

Nearly two and half hours later it took for me to clean the mess we called a kitchen, my little niece had fallen asleep on the couch watching Tom and Jerry and now it was time for uncle to rest. I had just sat down and put my feet up when I heard her small voice...

"I'm hungry," she whispered twisting her mouth into a tiny smile.

"Okay," I sighed getting back to my feet "let me just go grab my wallet and we can go."

She nodded before rushing off to put her shoes on...I returned to see that she had placed her shoes on the wrong feet... I smiled before saying "Wrong feet."

"Oops," she replied sitting down and taking them off

"Want me to help you?" I asked and she nodded..."Let me see your feet." I said sitting down on the couch beside her. She placed her feet on my legs as I switch the shoes and tied them.

"There ya go," I smiled

I got my shoes on and away we went, tonight we just had McDonald's and afterwards we stopped at the store to grab a few things. I was worried about what would happen to my niece tomorrow when I was working...maybe switching from nights to days was a bad idea, I mean who was going to watch her? I should have waited until she started school in a couple weeks but being the do first and think last person that I was I did not thing about it. I let her pick out some snacks that she liked and I got some chocolate milk for her.

My hands were full as we walked home but Amy held tightly onto my shirt as she walked beside me. We reached our apartment I placed a few bags on the ground and reached into my pocket to retrieve the key. I had just put away my few groceries when Kenny returned home with a skinny red head in his arms.

"Aww!" she shrieked when she saw the little girl sitting on the floor coloring in her new coloring book I bought her..."You tell me you had kids!"

"He doesn't," I said firmly stepping out of the kitchen "she's with me."

"Dude," Kenny smiled "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I guess," I shrugged

Kenny walked past me and into the kitchen "Wow," he said "it looks great in here."

"Thanks," I replied rolling my eyes before asking "what's up?"

"Can you take your niece in your room like right now," he pleaded "you know how crazy I get when I have a hot chick over."

"Okay I will," I replied "but only if you do something for me."

"Anything," he replied

"I need you to watch Amy in the mornings well I work," I explained

"What?" he asked "no fucking way."

"Please Dude," I begged "I need your help...I mean I can't ask Cartman and Kyle's not here so that makes you my closest friend."

He sighed before looking down at the ground "Alright right...I'll do it."

I could feel a small smile appeared on face as I thanked him...I took Amy in my room where she asked me to color a picture with her.

"Amy I have to study right," I sighed

"Please," she begged

"In a little bit..okay."

No sooner had I settled with my laptop to study did I hear Ms. Red Head start shouting "YES...HARDER...FUCK ME HARDER!"

I looked back at my niece and she looked confused "Wait here," I told her as I got up and walked out of my room...Like for me Kenny was in his room with his girl. I knocked on the door "What!" he shouted from inside...

"Can you guys keep it down a bit?" I asked

"Sorry can't help you Dude...Judy likes hers rough," I heard him laugh.

"Thanks," I replied with fake smile as they started back up "for nothing."

I returned to my room "Sorry about that," I smiled as I sat on the edge of bed...Amy made her way over to me with a small doll in her arms "Taffy and I think you need a makeover," she said quietly

"And who is Taffy?" I asked turning to her

She smiled and held up her doll "She is and we think you need a makeover."

"I don't know," I replied remembering how Wendy turned out earlier.

"Can I just comb your hair then?" she asked

I thought it was a weird request but I ended up letting her do it. She ran the comb through my hair while talking to her doll about silly stuff. I'm not going to lie to you it felt so relaxing as she gently combed my hair, I was almost ready nod off by the time she was finished. She yawned as she laid the comb down on the blanket, I turned back to her "You tired?"

She nodded and yawned again..."Here," I said standing up and pulling back the covers for her..."Uncle Stan," she said sweetly "can you stay by me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure," I said softly as I sat down beside her on the bed where she snuggled up so closely me. Amy was falling asleep when I decided to rest my eyes for minutes. Well when I opened them I realized I had sleep for hours because it was now almost three thirty in the morning. I tried to sit up but she pressed to tightly against me that I did not want to move her. So I did the next best thing, I scooted myself down until my head was on a pillow and fell back to sleep...

_**Here is a filler chapter next one will be better...please leave a review so I know if I should continue this story or not... sorry for any typos will fix them later...**_


	5. Chapter 5

I had a hard time getting up the next morning, normally I would sleep to after twelve but not today. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about my new job I would be starting today, I sighed as I walked across the hall and knocked on Kenny's door.

"Hmm?" I heard him mumble.

"Dude you need to get up," I replied

He mumbled something else before I heard the bed squeak and he joined me in the hall. He glared at me for waking him up so early but I just ignored it.

"Just give her this for breakfast," I said pointing to the cereal she had picked out the night before.

"Right Stan," he said rolling his eyes "like I wasn't a kid before and know what they eat in the morning.

Ignoring him again I continued to talk "And for lunch just give her one of her lunchables."

He gave a thumbs up as he yawned...I looked at the clock on the wall "Okay man," I said patting him on the shoulder "I got to get going."

I had just made my way over to the door when I heard a small noise behind me, I turned to see Amy standing there. She had her arms behind her back and was rocking from side to side looking down at the ground.

"Hey," I whispered down to her "what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with her mouth twitching...then without warning she rushed up to me and threw her arms around my neck. At first I didn't know what do but in the end I brought my arms up and hugged her back. "Okay," I said gently pulling away from her "Uncle Stan has to go to work but Kenny here is going to watch you."

Her eyes flashed towards Kenny and then back at me..."Is that okay?" I asked ...She smile and nodded.

xoxoxoxo

I walked into the kitchen all ready as I could be to start my new job, yeah today was going to be a good...I could just feel it. No sooner had I stepped in did Chef Sid appear "There you are Marsh," he said

"Hey Chef," I greeted with a smile "I'm ready for my new job."

"New job?" he asked turning back to me "The hell are you talking about?"

Now I was confused "You said I could be a prep cook,"

"Boy," he laughed patting me hard on the back...which hurt..."don't you know I was just shiting with you."

I felt so stupid standing there "But you said..."

"I gave that position to Alex," he smiled "so you can have his old job."

Still a dish washer..I wanted to tell him off right there but in the end I decided that I needed the job more. I walked back in the back and got my apron on..."Tough luck huh Stan?" Alex asked from behind me.

"It is what it is," I shrugged before pushing past him. Outside I rolled my eyes...I just couldn't stand that guy...his head is so far up his own ass and all he did was kiss the Chef's ass. I set up my machine and did what I always did, I guess I would never be anything more then a stupid dishwasher and I was dumb to think Sid would see me as anything more. Breakfast was more busier then at night because right after ten all hell broke out and I was swamped with mountians of dirty dishes and pans. By the time my shift ended I was beat, my shoulders and back ached as I walked home.

When I walked in the apartment I was greeted by my niece who as soon as she saw me came running right over all smiles. "Hey Dude," Kenny greeted who by my surprise was smiling as well

"Hey," I greeted back.

"We gave Cartman a makeover." he said pointing over at the couch.

I peered over the top of the couch to see Cartman sleeping with really dark blue eyeshadow and red lipstick..."Jesus," I laughed "he looks almost like he did when I did that bullying video."

"Don't tell him," Kenny whispered as Cartman started stir..."What the fuck are you assholes staring at?" he mumbled as he sat up.

"Oh nothing," I smiled before taking Amy into the kitchen "are you hungry?"

She nodded "Okay what do you want?" I asked her.

"Pasta with sauce," she replied

"Okay," I replied "I'm not much of a cook...are you sure you don't want anything else?"

She shook her head (no) "Pasta," she smiled

I sighed "I can order some and go pick it up."

She started to bounce around all excited as I used my phone to call. After I ordered the food I went to change from my uniform and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Can I come?" she asked

"Sure...why not," I shrugged

I watched her rush off grab her shoes and come running back. I helped her into her shoes and away we went, the place I called was the same place we went to the other night for pizza. She took my hand the moment we were outside and we walked down the street towards the place. Within a couple minutes we were there and I opened the door her to enter first and I followed closely behind.

"Can I help you?" the same waitress we had the other night asked.

"Yes," I replied "I placed an order earlier and I'm here to pick it up."

"Right," she nodded "let me go check on it in the back."

I sighed as I waited as Amy eye's scanned the room until she spotted some gumball machines. She turned back to me and started tugging on my sleeve.

"What?" I asked

She pointed over to the machines...I sighed again before pulling some change out of my pocket. "Here you go," I said handing her fifty cents "but no candy..okay."

She nodded as she took the money and went to pick out her prized. The waitress returned with a bag "Order for Stan?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I replied pulling my wallet out of my back pocket and paid her...

"Well enjoy," she said "and thank you for choosing Carlinos."

"Well you guys have the best food and plus you're cheap," I smiled before reading her name tag "have a goodnight Carol."

"You too," she called as I walked over to my niece..."You ready?" I asked...

She nodded showing me he tiny prize..."Cool," I smiled holding out my free hand for her, which took right away. We quickly walked back to the apartment where I was greeted with a furious Cartman..."Your Goddamn niece painted me up like a girl!" he spat pointing his chubby finger at my face...

"Well look on the bright side," I said ignoring his finger and pushing past him "at least you looked better then what you normally do."

"I gonna kick your ass!" he snapped grabbing hold of the front of my shirt.

Amy saw this and started crying and screaming..."Dudes what the heck?" Kenny asked rushing in the room.

"You're just in time to see me kick his ass," Cartman replied.

"Dude come on," Kenny said attempting to get Cartman to let go of me "it was just a joke."

"I don't give a fuck!" he snapped "no one makes fun of me."

"Cartman you're just being a big baby," I said pulling his hand off of my shirt

"Am I?" he asked folding his arms across his chest

"Yes," I replied finally free of his grip I was able to plate up Amy's food and serve it to her. I took it over and placed it in front of her. The poor girl was shaking as the tears rolled down her cheeks..."Hey don't cry," I whispered to her "it's alright."

She looked up at me and wiped her tears..."Way to go jerk," Kenny said to Cartman "you made a little girl cry."

"I don't care!" he snapped "I just want her out!"

"Yeah," I said turning back to him "well we'll be out of here in no time."

"Good," he replied "I look forward to that day."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my niece..."It's okay," I told her "just eat your dinner."

Once she started eating I walked back over to get my own plate of food and starting eating. After dinner I washed up our dishes while Amy stayed by my side too afraid to leave it. When I was finished I told Amy that she had to take a bath and she nodded. I tried to remember back to when I was young and how my mom would ready my bath. I took Amy into the bathroom and tried different water temperatures so she could tell me which one felt right to her. Once she told me which one felt to her I put the tub stopper in and let it fill.

I remembered when I was younger how much I loved bubble baths so I fixed one for her, I stepped out while she readied herself for the bath...I came back in a few minutes when she was in the tub. The bubbles covered everything except her head "Okay Amy...I'm just going to wash your head."

She nodded and let me scrub her head. When I was done I exited the bathroom to get her change of clothes and brought them back "I'm leaving them on the sink," I told her. She was in the tub for a good half hour before she joined me in the room where I had her bed all ready for her. She was smiles as she bounced towards me, she stopped once by her bag and retrieved something from it. When she got closer I saw that it was her hair brush, she sat herself down on the edge of the bed and started brushing out the sides of her hair. Then she turned to me and said "Brush."

I was confused until she handed th brush to me and said "Back." As I brushed the back of her hair I felt stupid, I never thought I would be doing something like this and if Cartman found out he would never let me live it down. But I swallowed my pride and enjoyed what I could out of it. I tucked her in and read to her until she fell asleep. I stood back and smiled down at her, yeah I never thought I would be doing something like this but I was all she had and I couldn't let her down.

I walked out into the livingroom where Cartman and Kenny were sitting "Is your little angel sleeping?" Cartman smirked

"Yes," I replied "not that you care."

"Damn right I don't care," he huffed

Ignoring him I turned my attention to Kenny "Can you watch her again tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said while Cartman snorted in the background

"Thanks Dude," I replied with a smile "and I'll start looking for my own place on my next days off."

Kenny nodded "Take your time Man.."

"Thanks," I said

"You're going to fucking fail at this you know," Cartman said trying push my buttons...I tried to ignore him but sometimes he just so annoying. I'm going to laugh on the day she gets ripped away from you because screwed up so badly."

"Shut up!" I snapped "I'm not going to fuck this up!"

"Whatever," he shrugged before getting up and walking back to his room and closing his door.

"If it makes you feel any better I believe you can do this," Kenny said patting me on the shoulder and making his way back to his room.

I sat up for just a little bit longer thinking about everything that was said today and how I was going to deal with it. Finally my eyes felt so heavy that just I had to lay down on the couch and go to sleep...

**Okay here is my next chapter hope you liked it...next chapter if you leave a review. Thanks to all your reviews on this story they really mean coming soon a lot. I would also like to add that I do not own South Park just my ideas and OC's...Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

I really appreciated how much of help Kenny was with helping me with Amy, he was only running on about three hours worth of sleep on the nights he had to work. My apartment searching was not going as well as I hoped, everyone that I ended up liking was too much rent for me to afford by myself. I knew my time was running out because she would be starting school in less then two weeks and it wasn't until one lucky night I was surfing the net did I find a place that I could afford. I picked up my phone and dialed the number...

"Hello?" asked a voice

"Hi," I said "I'm interested in the apartment you have for rent."

"Ah, yes!" the person replied "It is a very clean unit and it includes water and garbage."

I nodded along even though he could not see me "Can I come see it tomorrow?"

"Sure," he replied "you may come after one pm."

"Cool!" I smiled "Okay, I will see you tomorrow after one."

I hung my phone and placed it by my side and continued to look at apartments..."Uncle Stan...Uncle Stan!" Amy called as she rushed from my room...

"What is it?" I asked

"I had a nightmare," she cried rushing up to my side.

"What kind of nightmare?" I asked lifting her up on to my lap.

"That I was looking for you but I couldn't find you," she sniffed.

"Don't worry," I said softly "Uncle Stan's not going anywhere."

She smiled up at me before wrapping her arms around my neck and placing her head against mine. These past few weeks she had become very attached to me, she was my shadow and where ever I would go..she would go. As I sat there comforting her my phone beeped, I reached for it and saw it was a text from Kyle.

:Hey Dude...Skype me:D

"Wow," I thought "haven't heard from him in a while."

I pulled the laptop to the edge of the coffee table and signed on to skype...I called Kyle through it and when he answered he looked happy.

"Hey Dude!" he greeted before turning his eyes to the child on my lap.."who's the kid?"

"This is Amy," I replied "she's my niece."

"That's cool," he replied before changing the subject "so what's new with you?"

"Well I have custody of my little niece," I said smiling back at Amy "and we are searching for a new place to live."

He nodded along as I told him about my last few weeks..."What about you?" I asked..

"Well I have been studying really hard and I passed my Political Science class." he replied

"That's pretty cool..Man," I smiled

"KYLE!" I heard some other guy call "We got to get going!"

"Be right there Ben!" Kyle called back before turning to me "I got to go Stan...It was nice talking to you."

"Bye," I said before logging off the computer and closing it. I turned back to Amy "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah!" she cheered

xooxoxxoxoox

The next day I got myself and Amy ready to go meet the man for the apartment. We walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Lucky for me the apartment wasn't far from the bus stop and I wouldn't have to walk far in the mornings.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as I pushed the yellow strip for the bus to stop.

"We are going to look at a place of our own," I explained

"Oh," she nodded

I followed the directions that I had wrote down from the ad and it wasn't long before an older duplex came into view. As we walked closer I spotted a man with a old pick up truck waiting outside.

"Hi," I said when we got closer "I'm Stan...we talked last night about the apartment."

"Oh yes," the man nodded holding out his hand for me to shake "My name is Earl."

I took hold of his hand "Nic to meet you," I smiled.

"Right this way," Earl said leading the way towards the front door. He unlocked the door and allowed Amy and I to enter first. Inside we were greeted with this Gad awful dark brown carpet, a tiny kitchen and two small bedrooms. All in all it was clean and just big enough for the two of us.

"So what do you think?" Earl asked when we were done with the tour.

"I think we'll take it," I smiled.

He smiled back "That's great...now all you need to do is fill out some paper work and if you are approved I will let you know."

I filled out all the papers I needed and now all I had to do was keep my fingers crossed and hope with the best. On our way home we stopped at to get an ice cream cone and I found out that Amy's favorite flavor was the same as mine (strawberry).

A couple days went by before I heard from Earl and it was good news..."Hi Mr. Marsh," he said when I answered my phone "this is Earl from the apartment and I'm calling to let you know that you were approved."

"Really?" I asked with a smile "Thank you very much!"

"You can come pick up the keys,"

"I'll be right over," I said before hanging

"Hey Dude...we're back," Kenny greeted as he walked in with Amy on his shoulders...when she wasn't following me around she was hanging around with Kenny who she also called Uncle.

"Hey," I waved "so I got the apartment."

"Really," he replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice "that's cool."

"Yeah," I shrugged "I'm getting ready to pick up the keys right now."

"Can I come," Amy said as Kenny lowered her from his shoulders...

"Of course," I smiled

"Well good luck," Kenny said patting me on the shoulder "I'm going to catch some sleep before my shift."

"Thanks..man," I said

xoxoxoxoxo

I signed my name on the dotted line and after the keys were in my hands Amy and I walked around to our new apartment. I unlocked the door and she ran in all smiles before rushing off to her new room.

"We get to sleep here tomorrow night," I told her and I watched her face light up as she hopped all around her room. This time on our way home I stopped at a local store and asked them if they had any boxes...Later that evening Amy watched as I packed up my belongings in my room...One by one I packed my things tightly into the boxes before taking out a couple of duffel bags and started stuffing my clothes into them.

I was almost done when Kenny came banging on my door causing both of us to jump..."I ordered pizza for dinner!"

Amy smiled up at me and I smiled at her..."Let's go eat," I said...I thanked Kenny for treating us as I served Amy a slice and poured her a glass of juice.

"I have tomorrow off," Kenny said grabbing a slice "you know so I can help you out."

"Really?" I asked "cool, thanks."

"No problem," he said waving it off "what are friends for?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kenny helped me all afternoon and lucky for me a friend from his work had a pick up truck and he helped move my bed, dresser and tv out of my room. The last thing I had to get was my couch but for some reason Cartman thought I would be leaving it because when we returned back upstairs he was sacked out on it.

"Sup," he greeted

"Okay Cartman," I said "you need to get up so I can take my couch."

"Your couch?" he asked

"Yeah..my couch," I replied "I paid for it and that makes it mine."

"Do you know how many girls I boned on this couch?" he asked

"Um..none," I replied with a smirk

"Shut up!" he snapped

"Come on Cartman get up," Kenny said

"But why does he get the couch?" he whined

"Because I paid for it!" I snapped

"Fine," he huffed quickly standing up "take your damn couch."

"I will," I replied...

Kenny helped me carry my couch outside where Amy had fallen asleep waiting for us in the truck with Kenny's friend Dan. When he saw us coming out with the couch he climbed out of his truck and helped up load it into the back. After loading it up we were on our way to a new life...I was nervous about starting this new chapter in my life but I knew it was what was for the best. On our way back to my new apartment I asked Dan if he could stop at the store so I could get some food.

He stopped at a Safeway where I ran in to grab a few things until tomorrow after work...By the time I returned Amy was awake and looking around for me. "I'm right here," I said as I climbed in beside her. She smiled and leaned over to rest her head on my side.

xoxoxoxoxo

Later that evening and after Kenny and Dan left it was just my niece and I in our new home. I had just finished putting away my couple groceries and now it was time to settle down for a bit and to do so I joined Amy on the couch.

"So you like the movie?" I asked settling down next to her.

She nodded "It's funny,"

"That's cool," I smiled back before just staring at the tv and not paying attention to the movie...

When the movie was done I wandered back out to the kitchen and poured us both bowls of cereal..."Okay...dinner!" I called.

Amy came skipping out to the our ''eating nook'' that had no table yet..."Cereal?" she asked taking her bowl and going off to sit on the floor.

"Yeah," I sighed "I bought other things but forgot that I didn't have anything to cook them in and we're just lucky I had a couple spoons I took."

She smiled as I sat down beside her "It's okay Uncle Stan," she said patting me on the arm "we'll be fine."

I smiled back "You're right...we will get through this and tomorrow we pick up a few things at the Goodwill to improve this place."

_**Thanks for your reviews...Here is the next chapter it's more of another filler...Next chapter coming soon and faster is you leave a review. Sorry for any typos...**_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at work went really fast and before I knew it I was clocking out to go home. As soon as I was outside I pulled out my cell and called Kenny...

"Sup..this is the Ken-dog,"

I rolled my eyes before talking into the phone "How's she doing?"

"She fine," he replied

"Great," I said "I'm on my way home."

"Okay," he said "see ya soon."

I hung up my phone and went to wait for my bus..which should be coming any minute. I was really glad Kenny agreed to watch Amy until she started school. The bus arrived, I paid my fee and went home. Twenty minutes later I pulled the yellow strip and got off the bus. I opened the door to my apartment and was greeted by little niece..

"UNCLE STAN!" she exclaimed as she leaped off the couch and rushed over to me.

"Hey," I smiled bending down to her level "did you miss me?"

She smiled and nodded...my smile widened it felt good to have someone miss me. Sometimes it hurt knowing that your best friend you hung out with all your childhood doesn't really want anything to do with you and only call you every few months. Then you have your parents who are pretty much disappointed in you because you didn't further your sporting career. Well more of my father then my mother. I didn't feel comfortable going to visit them so he could do his best to make me feel guilty. As much as I wanted to become then next big football star I could never keep my grades up in high school which resulted in me getting kicked off the team. My father made it worst when he lost his temper and got in a fist fight with my couch and I was told even if I did get my grades I was forbidden to ever play again.

"Alright," Kenny said walking out of the kitchen "I'm off...gonna go home and sleep for a bit."

"Thanks man," I said

"Sure," he replied "same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"See ya tomorrow Amy," he waved before leaving.

"Bye Uncle Kenny!" she called back

"Let's get ready to go to the Goodwill and our supplies," I said to her.

xoxoxoxox

All through the store Amy stuck by my side as I tried to be an adult and pick out the pots and pans I needed. I even picked put dishes, bowls and utensils. On our way to the check out Amy's eyes caught sight of something glittery, she stopped midway and stood there staring. I looked down at her and followed her eyes and found that she was looking over a pair of black and pink glitter sneakers. I looked down at her shoes and for the first time I noticed how dirty and worned they were.

"I tell you what," I said "next week I'll take you school shopping and you can get a brand new pair of shoes."

She looked up at me and smiled and for the first time I felt like I just wanted to always want to make her happy and be there for her. When were finished at the Goodwill we started on our way home and Amy wanted to help out. I handed her the lightest bag but she was happy to be helping her Uncle.

At home I washed all the items I had just bought and then proceeded to pull out some frozen hot dogs I got last night at the store. I placed them in some water and let them cook while I went to join Amy on the couch.

"So how's Uncle Kenny treating you?" I asked

"Good," she replied with a smile "he's funny."

"Funny?" I asked "he's not telling any of his dirty jokes is he?"

She shook her head (no) before giggling "He told me how Mommy use to beat you up."

"Oh so that's funny to you?" I smiled

She nodded "A little."

"You know what I think is funny?" I asked with a smirk

"What?" she asked smiling

"This," I said before using my fingers to tickle her sides which resulted in her being in a fit of laughter.

Her little laughs filled the entire apartment and it was almost impossible for me to hear the knock on the door. It started out softly before it transformed into a pound and causing me to jump. "I wonder who that is?" I whispered to her. She shrugged her shoulders before covering her face with a nearby pillow.

I walked over to the door and opened it slowly to find Mrs. Stevens standing there. "Fuck," I said in my head "what the hell does she want?"

"Hello Mr. Marsh," she said flatly before pushing herself pasted me and into my apartment.."I heard you got a place of your own and I had to come inspected it."

"Oh sure," I said with a tiny smile "but be warned I don 't have much stuff yet, pretty much just a couch and one bed."

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes "So you say you only have one bed and who gets it this time?"

"Well right now my bed is set up in Amy's room and I am sleeping on just floor in my room," I explained

"Any why is that Mr. Marsh?" she asked

"It's just until she gets her own bed," I said softly

"Have you registered the child in school yet?" she asked pulling out her damn note pad.

"No..not yet," I sighed

"And why not?" she asked in a mocking tone "I think you have had plenty of time, don't you?"

"Well I thought it was better to wait until after we found a place of our own before I registered her."

She nodded before writing something in her note pad.."So when do you plan on getting her registered then?" she asked

"Tomorrow after work," I lied hoping that Kenny wouldn't mind watching her a little longer tomorrow.

After the tour I walked her to the door where she closed her her note pad and stuffed in her oversized purse. "I am going to be keeping a close eye on you Mr. Marsh."

"May I ask why?" I asked innocently

"Because I don't like you," she replied bluntly.

My eyes widened when she said that "Well that's nice to know."

"There's more to life then just jokes," she replied before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Dumb bitch," I thought as I watched her make her way to her car and get it. "Uncle Stan?" Amy whispered from behind me

"Yeah?" I asked turning back to her

"Is dinner ready?"

"Shit!" I hissed as I rushed to the kitchen and thank God I was just in time to catch the hot dogs before the water boiled out. I plated them up and sat down in our eating nook on the floor.

That night I was having a hard time sleeping, for some reason I just couldn't get comfortable and no matter how much I tossed and turned nothing felt right. I closed my eyes and was just about to finally fall asleep when I heard the door of my room squeak open, I sat up to see Amy's outline standing there holding her teddy close to her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered

She didn't say any words but came rushing over to me and I could tell by the way the light shined off her face that she was crying. "Amy what's wrong?" I asked taking her face into my hands...

"I miss my Mommy," she cried

My heart sank "I know," I whispered hugging her close

"Why did she have to go?" she sobbed as she placed her face in between my shoulder and neck.

"She got sick," I tried to explain

"But why?"

"I don't know," I sighed "she just did."

She cried for a good half hour before it all got quiet and I knew she had fallen to sleep. I knew I should return her to her room but I did not want to risk her waking back up. So I gently laid her down softly on one of my pillows and as I slowly removed my arms from under her I heard her whisper..."Don't leave me Uncle Stan."

"I won't," I whispered before laying down beside her and covering us both up.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

My day at work seemed to drag on the next day from not getting enough sleep, my eyes burned and muscles ached. To make matters worst we had a busy day and the pile of dishes never seemed to get any smaller. By the time I was done from work I just wanted to go home and relax but instead I had to go register my niece in school. I filled out all the paper work and showed them my paper work stating that I was Amy's legal guardian. When I was done with the school I stopped and picked up a pizza from Carlino's.

"You look like hell," the waitress joked as she took my money

"Just tired," I sighed

"How's your niece?" she asked as she handed me my change

"She's doing good," I replied "sometimes she cries about things."

"Poor baby," she replied

"ORDER!" the cook called from the back

"Be right back," she smiled before walking off to grab the pizza box. I watched her from behind as she retrieved my food. When she returned she handed me the box "Anything else I can get you?"

"Some paper plates would be good," I smiled

She nodded before bending down to grab a bunch of plates and as she bent down I couldn't help but to notice what a nice ass she had. "Here you go," she replied placing the plates on top of the box.

"Thanks," I smiled trying my best to hide my guilty look.

"Have a nice night Stan!" she called as I left.

At home I invited Kenny to stay for dinner if he didn't mind sitting on the floor...which he did when Amy begged him to...

_**Thanks for your reviews...anyway here is my next chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any typos. I would like to add that this is not going to be an OC love story, so have no fear. This story is about Stan's relationship with his niece. So leave a review if you want to hear more...have a wonderful day! **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Uncle Stan..Uncle Stan!" was what I heard early on my day off..."Wha?" I slurred back still very much asleep. My eyes half opened and could just make out a form standing above me and I'm not going to lie to you it kinda scared the shit out of me. I quickly sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes..."Jesus..." I breathed "you scared me."

"Sorry Uncle Stan," Amy frowned "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," I smiled and stretched "well I'm up now."

"YAY!" she cheered "We get to go shopping today!"

"Whoa hold up," I said trying to calm her down "it's too early to go shopping."

She groaned "But when are we going to go then?"

"Later," I replied getting to my feet and making my way to the bathroom, when I was finished I came out and checked the fridge for something to eat.

"Uncle Stan can you make eggs?" Amy asked as she bounced over to me.

I sighed "How about we just go get something at McDonald's before they stop serving breakfast?"

She smiled and nodded "Okay..."

I had her pick out an outfit and after she got dressed I pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail...I went back to my room and grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find and a shirt that smelled the cleanest and put them on. I grabbed my wallet out of the corner on the floor and went to gather my niece to go eat.

As we walked down the street to the fast food joint I couldn't help but to notice how much energy my little niece had. She skipped beside me all smiles and you could tell how wide awake she really was. At McDonald's I ordered a couple breakfast burritos for me and an order of pancakes for her...which I was surprised to see her eat two and a half of the three.

"You were hungry huh?" I asked with a smile

"Yep," she smiled back "I sure was."

"Okay let's clear this up and get ready to go," I said

"Shopping!" she exclaimed

"Yeah," I sighed

I'm going to honest here shopping... I hated it with a passion, unless it was video game shopping or something cool like that. You would think that shopping with a six year old would be easy right? Well it's not, Amy is a very picky little girl. She either has to have a pink or a light blue anything with glitter. So after what seemed like hours of shopping we walked out of the store with only five new outfits and a pair of shoes.

"Uncle Stan?" Amy asked looking up at me "Can we get some hair ties for my hair?"

"Sure I guess," I shrugged as we entered another store where she picked out a couple hair ties and bows.

When we were done we made our way home and as we got closer I noticed a familiar little Ford Focus parked in front of our apartment. The person saw, stepped out of her car and started walking towards us.

"Wendy?" I asked "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to patch things up between us," she replied sweetly

"But how did you find me?"

"Kenny gave me your address," she said "was that okay?"

I nodded while thinking to myself "Note to self..kick Kenny's ass." I walked over to unlock the house "Why don't you come and we can talk?" I asked turning my attention back to Wendy.

She walked in and I could tell she was a little taken back by the lack of furniture I had but she sucked it up and went to go sit on the couch to wait for me while I placed Amy's news thing in her room.

"Nice place you got here," she lied when I returned

"Thanks," I replied with a half smile "now what did you want to talk about?"

She twisted herself around to face me and placed her hands on her lap "I know it was wrong of me to make you choose between your niece and me but Stan you got to realize it came as a kind of shock to me. You once told me you didn't want to have any kids."

"Well I guess things change," I shrugged just as Amy rejoined us and crawled up on my lap.

Wendy just stared at us for a minute or two before saying "You know I just noticed that she just like you."

"What?" I asked "That's ridiculous."

"Well aside from the hair color she totally looks like you," she replied referring to my raven black hair to Amy's dark brown almost black hair.

Wendy looked around my apartment again "Stan I would also like to say sorry for not thinking you were responsible enough, when clearly you are starting to show more responsibility."

"Um..thanks..I think," I replied

"And I guess what I am trying to say is that I want to give our relationship another chance," she replied with a heavy sigh "besides Amy needs more then just a guy as her role model."

I sat there thinking about it really hard..."Well tell you what," she said leaning forward "I'll give you a few days to think about it." I nodded as she pressed her lips onto my forehead.

"Okay," I replied as Amy watched Wendy.

Wendy then got up and walked to the door leaving me there with my niece..."So do you think I should give her another chance?" I asked

"Nope," Amy smiled

"And why's that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because she smells too yucky," she replied swishing the air with her hand causing me to chuckle.

Later that evening I was searching through my box of old things from when I was a kid and came across my old red poof ball hat. A small smile found my face when I thought back on how many adventures I went on in this hat. I gently picked it out of my box and the moment I did an old picture of Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and I fell out, I slowly picked it and looked at it.

"What's ya doing Uncle Stan?" Amy asked as she skipped into my room

"Just looking at some of my old things," I replied

"Cool," she said "can I see?"

"If you want," I shrugged

She walked over to my side and sat down beside me, she looked at the picture and started giggling. "There you are Uncle Stan," she laughed pointing to the boy with a goofy smile.

"Hey how did you know that was me?" I asked

"Because Mommy use to have a picture of you and her together and she would show it to me all the time," she smiled before noticing my hat in my right hand. I saw her staring at it "Wanna try it on?" I asked.

She smile and nodded... I carefully placed the hat upon her head, once it was on her head she rushed over to my closet door mirrors...

"COOL!" she exclaimed "Now I look like Uncle Stan!"

I couldn't help but to laugh at her as she admired herself in the mirror, the more I looked at her in my old hat the more I could see how much she did kinda look like me. She came bouncing back to me all smiles...

"You like the hat?" I asked

"Yay," she nodded

"Then you can burrow it...if you want," I replied giving her a quick wink

"Yes..yes..yes!" she cheered "I promise I'll take good care of it."

"You better," I said playfully "now how about I make us something for dinner?"

"Okay," smiled

I stood up and walked out to the kitchen...twenty minutes later I had steamy food ready and on the table. I know what you're thinking (I thought he said he couldn't cook?) Well pop in a couple microwave frozen dinners for a few minutes and viola...instant dinner. I called Amy to our spots on the floor, she came out still wearing my hat.

She sat down and started eating her chicken nuggets and corn, I poured us both a glass of juice and sat down beside her. Later that night when I tucked her into bed she still had the hat on and so I let her sleep with it on because of all the nights I fell asleep with it on my head. That hat may have seemed like just a normal hat to everyone but to me it was a sense security and just who I was.

"Goodnight," I whispered

"Night," she whispered back

I turned out her light and walked back to my room where I changed into my pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Once I was comfortable I pulled out my laptop and tried to do some studying before I went sleep.

_**Okay here is another filler chappie...next coming one coming soon..maybe? Well if I do decided to make another chapter it will be Amy starting school and problems at Stan's work...and well a lot of pressure on the poor guy. If you want to read more you are just going to leave a review to convice me to continue... **_


	9. Chapter 9

The following Monday morning I had the lovely task of getting my little niece ready for school...She sat quietly as she munched on her toast that I made her. I smiled as I sat down across from her on the floor, with my hat still on her dark brown hair fell loosely to her shoulders.

"So you excited about starting school?" I asked

She looked up at me and just shook her head "Not really," I heard her whisper...

I sighed "I know you're nervous but you'll make lots of friends in no time."

So after finishing our breakfast I walked her to the bus stop and waited until the bus arrived...we said our goodbyes when the bus came into view. I stepped back and watched her slowly get on to the bus and find her seat, a quick wave and then the bus pulled away. With Amy off on her way to school it was now my turn to get to work and fast.

I rushed to my bus stop only to see my bus pulling away..."Shit," I said under my breath as I tried to wave the driver down but he just ignored me and drove off. I had to wait almost twenty minutes until the next damn bus arrived. As I got on I swore under my breath about how I hope I wasn't going to be late. And wouldn't you know the bus had to stop at nearly every single Goddamn stop. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I looked down at my watch and saw that I had to be clocked in at work in ten minutes and was at least a fifteen minutes away.

Finally it was my stop and I hurried off the bus and towards my job...I quickly clocked in and rushed to the kitchen to start work...I opened the door to the back of the house and went straight to the aprons and placed one on.

I had just settled into the dish pit when Chef Sid came over..."So why were you late MArsh?" he asked

"I missed my bus..." I explained "it came a few minutes early."

He nodded before replying "Well maybe next you should you should your house a few minutes earlier."

"I would but I have to make sure my niece gets onto the bus for school."

"She's not old enough to wait by herself?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's only six," I said "and I don't feel comfortable leaving her on the side of the road by herself."

"Well let's make a habit of it..okay?"

"Yes sir," I said lowering my head knowing that he wasn't going to be understanding...

I quickly rushed through the morning dishes and proceeded to ready myself for the afternoon rush. While I waited I swept and mopped the dish area and just about done when Alex came rushing over and "tripping" or so he says... over a mat and dumping some greasy liquid all over my clean floor.

"Sorry," he smirked

"Asshole," I said in my head as I rolled my eyes and proceeded to clean up his mess.

"What a loser," I heard him say as he walked off all smiles."

"What a dick," I whispered under my breath thinking that just a few weeks ago he was no better then me...but when I think about I was actually better then him. I may be the lowest person in the kitchen but someday I would work my way up or possible more on to bigger and better things. Well my punishment for being late this morning was having to work an extra ten minutes even though I tried to explain I had to be at the bus stop to pick up niece at a certain time. When I was released from work I ran to my bus stop and thank God I made the damn thing. By the time Amy's stop came into view I could breath a sigh of relief because she was not there yet. I got off my bus and went to go wait for her.

No less then five minutes after I got there did her bus pull...She hopped off the bus and skipped over to me all smiled..."So how was your day?" I asked taking her backpack in my hands and swining it over my shoulder.

"Good," she replied shyly

"That's good," I smiled "so did you make any friends?"

"Yes," she nodded before holding up her index finger "just one."

"Really?" I asked "That's cool!"

She smiled up at me "Yeah..her name is Bailey."

"Bailey..huh," I said nodding along "that's cool."

xoxoxoxoxo

I thought that after that first day of school for Amy the rest of the week would get easier for me at work. I mean I was getting to work on time but Alex was being a real dickwad to me... Wether it was dumping black grease on my clean dish counter or closing me into the hard to open freezer...and I know it was him because he was the only one around when it happened. I told Sid but he just laughed and waved it off as just a playful prank but I knew it was more. I know deep down that Alex did not like me and hell I really could not stand him, so I guess we are even.

I sucked up my pride and worked my hardest until Friday came and I decided to surprise Amy with a night out at the movies.

"Really!" she exclaimed "Can we go see Wreck-It-Ralph?"

"Sure," replied not really excited about her movie choice buy hey what do you expect from a little kid. I picked out an outfit for her to wear and then I went to go change from my uniform to something comfortable.

On our way to the movies we kinda bypassed the theater,,,,"Hey Uncle Stan..where are we going?" she asked gently pulling on my hand.

"Well I thought that maybe we should get something to eat first,,,you know like some pizza from Carlino's."

"YAY!" she cheered...

So after dinner we went to go see the movie and it was an okay movie but knowing that she really enjoyed it made worth it. After a hard week at work I only hoped that Monday would be better and everything was going to be alright. I tucked Amy in for the night and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead...

"I love you," she whispered as I walked away

"Love you, too." I whispered back..

_**Okay here is the next chapter...sorry it took so long to update..I have been really depressed, I hate to put my beloved dog to sleep and I really miss him. So any way please leave a review and I will try to update this story as fast as I can or if I don't get any reviews for this just quiet writing it...your choice ;D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe taking Amy to go see that movie last week was a bad idea because now all she does going around saying ("I'm gonna wreck it!" And after hearing that over a hundred times it would get on your nerves, so when I snapped at her I really did not mean it.

"AMY!" I snapped "WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!"

She stopped at once with her eyes filled with shock, she had never heard me yell at her and to be honest I really never heard myself yell like that before. I let a sigh escape my lips as I looked down at the ground and then back up at her but only to find her gone.

"Great," I whispered to myself "now look at what you did."

I walked down the hall towards her room to find her sitting in the middle of it with her blankets draped over her so it looked like she was hidden. "Amy," I said sitting down next to the pile "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

From under the covers I heard a sniff and it just made my heart sink, I never meant to make her cry. I sat there for a minute or two before coming up the brilliant plan of going along with her game and if she was going around saying "I'm Gonna Wreck It!" then I was gonna go around say "I Can Fix It!"

Well after about a saying that line a half of dozen times she slowly emerged from the covers with a wide grin that I have grown to know. "There's your smile," I said smiling down at her.

Her smile grew as she uncovered herself and stood up..."I'm Gonna Wreck It!" she laughed

"I Can Fix It!" I said before pulling her over to me and beginning my tickle attack on her. She laughed so hard that it caused me to start to laugh along with her.

When it came time for dinner I cooked some nuggets and fries in the oven then served them. I asked Amy if she wanted any ketchup on any of her food.

"No," she replied "can I have some in a bowl?"

"Sure," I smiled as I got two small bowls out and squeezed some ketchup into them, you see my niece did take after me because I too like my ketchup in a separate bowl so I could dunk them.

So there we sat niece and uncle dunking and eating our nuggets and fries together. As Amy ate her food she kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a slight smile.

"I love you Uncle Stan," she replied

"I love you too," I said quickly "and I very happy to have you in my life."

She smiled before getting up and rushing over to me and wrapping her tiny arms around my neck and then without warning she placed her little lips on my cheek and kissed it. "Promise I can stay with you always," she whispered to me.

"I promise,"

_**Just a filler chapter hope you liked it...please leave a review**_


	11. Chapter 11

Amy was doing very well in school, on all her homework she brought home she would always receive an A on it. You could say I was a very proud Uncle and I was happy she was doing so well in school because that meant Child Services would stay off my ass. Then one afternoon she came home with an invite to her friend's birthday party on Saturday.

"Can I go?" she begged

"Sure," I shrugged "why not."

She smiled before giving me big hug "Thanks Uncle Stan."

"No prob," I replied smiling back.

So my weekend was going to be interesting, I was going to have to spend it at a child's birthday party. Sure they use to be fun when I was a kid but hell that was when I was a kid, now I am an adult and I'm not sure what to expect.

"Can I go watch tv?" she asked

"Are you finished with your homework?" I asked

"Yep," she nodded

"Then yes you may watch some tv," I smiled

She smiled back before skipping over to our tiny tube tv that sat on the livingroom floor because I was too poor to afford a stupid stand for it. I had just opened my laptop to start some school work when my cell rang, I sighed before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Stanley..." my Mother's voice said

"Hey Mom," I said "What's up?"

"Oh nothing Baby," she replied "I just wanted know how you were doing, I mean you never call or visit Stanley."

"I know Mom," I sighed "but I am very busy and can't make it home."

"Too busy for family?" she asked trying to guilt trip me into feeling bad.

"Mom it's not like I live that far away," I replied " I mean I only live the next town over. So how come you don't come visit me?"

"You know I can't do that with your Father," she said "you know how he feels about your job."

I rolled my eyes at her comment..."So what do you say Stanley?" she said "How about you come for dinner on Sunday?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea Mom," I sighed thinking about Amy and the promise I made to Shelly about not telling Mom and Dad about her.

"Oh please Stanley," she begged until I couldn't stand it anymore and I gave in...

"Fine," I sighed "but if Dad says anything about my job then I'm gone."

"I'll make sure he stays good," she replied

"Oh and Mom I'm going to be bringing a friend with me."

"That's fine Sweetheart," she said "I'll see you on Sunday."

"Okay..." I replied "see you then."

"Great" I thought I was going to have to figure out some sort of excuse as to why my friend is a six-year-old little girl and if Dad starts any bull crap about me being a "big disappointment" because I am a dishwasher then I'm gone.

So it was back to online school for me until it was time for dinner.

xoxoxoxoxo

Friday at work sailed by even through the rude comments made by Alex about my clean dishes. I did my best to ignore his fake ass butt kissing self. My bus that afternoon pulled in seconds before Amy's and once she was here I took her to pick out a gift for her little friend. At the store I told Amy that her gift could not be to expensive and that I would ket her know if it was. Amy picked out some sort of board game and a coloring book. I also let her pick out a gift bag and a bow for it.

For dinner that night we stopped and got a pizza at Carlino's just so I could visit my favorite waitress.

"The usual?" Carol asked with a warm smile that almost made me blush.

"Uh..yeah," I replied trying to find my voice

"Be right back with your order Stan," she said giving a quick wink before walking off towards the kitchen.

I watched her leave a small smile spread across my face...Carol returned a few minutes later with our drinks and Amy's coloring page.

"Your food will be out in few minutes," she smiled

"Thanks," I smiled back...

After dinner I paid for our food and made sure Carol got a nice tip...As we walked towards the door she called to us "Have a great night and thanks for coming in!"

I waved as I opened the door for Amy to exit first...we walked to the bus stop and waited for our bus to come. While waiting I noticed a man and woman across the street making out like no tomorrow. I tried my best to ignore it but it was kinda interesting seeing them go at it until I saw who the woman was. My mouth fell open at the sight of Wendy locking lips with another man, I knew I should not have felt jealous but we only broke up a little over a month ago. How could she have found someone new that fast? I was seriously thinking about marching over there and saying "What the Hell?" but the fact that my little niece was sitting next to me and that our bus was seconds away stopped me from doing anything stupid.

The bus pulled up and I let Amy take the seat by the window...At home a breathed a sigh of relief that I could finally relax for the evening. Amy rushed over to the tv to put on her new favorite show Wheel of Fortune, I shook my head at the fact that a little six-year-old would want to watch that show but hell I guess you really can't be picky when all you have is like three tv stations. I made a mentle note to look into possibly getting cable next month but until then our shows were whatever was on the local networks.

Amy fell asleep on the floor a little after 9pm so I had to carry her to her room where I tucked her in and made sure she was all warm and toasty. Then I made my way back to the living room where I opened my laptop so I could check my facebook and not to my surprise was there no messages. None from Kyle who seemed to forget about me the moment he left South Park, I mean I understand that he has made new friends but the least he could do is drop me a line once in awhile. I sit on my computer for a bit when I see Kyle's name appear with a green dot by it...

"He's on," I think to myself as I type a quick (Hi...) I sit there waiting for a response but none came and as quickly as he logged on did he log out. Then the cold facts hit me...maybe he really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore...maybe I'm no longer his Super Best Friend. I sigh as I slowly shut my laptop and head to bed. God if I would have known that someday I would grow up to be this pathetic human being then I would not have wanted to grow up. As a child life seems so easy and fun but all that changes when you get older and you realize how much life really sucks.

That night I found it really hard to sleep for some reason and when I did fall asleep I was haunted by nightmeres...In my dream I am the star quarterback for the South Park High and I have just one shot to redeem myself after failing a couple classes and Coach Stevens is really happy I am meeting with him to tell him the good news when my drunk dad bursts through the doors.

"STEVENS!" he shouts "I THOUGHT THIS WAS AMERICA!"

"Dad what are you doing?" I quickly ask rushing over to him to try and stop him from doing anything stupid and God he smells of really strong beer...

"GetoutofthewayStan," he slurred

"No Dad you're dunk," I try to tell him as I pinch the bridge of my nose "you don't know what you're doing."

"I know damn well what I'm doing!" he snapped before shoving past me and going straight for Coach Stevens

I watch in horror as my drunk father punched my coach in the face...my father may have been arrested that day and bailed out by my mother a few hours later but my life changed that day when Coach threw me off the team completely and my title of star quarterback went to Clyde.

I awoke with a jump as I quickly sat up in my bed...why did I have to have that damn dream? It was the day my life changed and I stopped believing in dreams. My dream was to be a star player for the Broncos but my father ruined that for me the day he picked a fight with my coach. I suppose it wasn't all his fault, I mean if I hadn't gotten that damn F in my class then i would have never been kicked off the team the first time. But oh well what's done is done right? I mean you can't change the past, you can only look forward to the future and hopes that she is kind to you.

xoxoxxo

The next day I let Amy pick out her outfit for the party which turned out to be her pink plaid shirt and a pair of jeans...I tried to tell her that my hat did not really match but if she was as attached to that hat as much I was then I knew she wouldn't care. She asked me to put hair into a ponytail and so I did my best to pull it as tight as I could...still not very good at making those yet. I asked her if she had her present as we walked toward the door to leave.

"Yeah silly," she replied holding up the bag in her left hand as she held onto me with her right.

"Right," I said shaking my head and smiling.

When we got onto the bus Amy found a seat well I stayed back to ask the driver which stop we should get off at that was close to the address.

"Next to the last stop," he replied before taking off causing the bus to lauch forward and me to almost fall flat on my ass.

"Okay.." I said quickly catching myself on one of the bars "thanks."

I slowly made myself over to Amy who was giggling at my near death experience..."Oh you think that's funny?" I smirked as I sat down next to her.

She nodded "You're funny Uncle Stan."

"Yeah well I try to be," I replied giving her a wink.

From the bus stop we had to walk five or six block before I found the house...it was a tiny house on the corner at the end of the road. I let Amy step up to the house first to ring the door bell, she looked back at me to make sure it was alright and when I gave her a head nod she smiled and rang the bell. Within seconds the door sung open and a little blonde head girl stood there all smiles...

"AMY!" she cheered

"Hi Bailey," Amy smiled holding out her gift bag "this is for you."

The other girl quickly took the bag and hugged Amy "Thanks!"

I stood back smiling at my little niece...I was proud she had a friend. The girl's mother appeared behind her "Stan?" she asked

Now I was confused..how did she know my name? Then I took a closer look at her..sure she looked different with her hair falling loosely just below her shoulders but there was no doubt in my mind that she was Carol from Carlino's.

"Hey," I replied

"Small world," she laughed as she called me into her home

"Yeah," I laughed "it sure is."

"Well the party is in the backyard," she smiled showing to the party headquarters where their were at least a dozen or more kids running around and another dozen jumping in the bouncy house that was set up. Carol lead me to the adult section of the party where they just stood around talking amongst themselves.

"Make yourself at home," she said with a smile "I'll be right back."

My eyes scanned the area theses parents looked really stuck up and it was clear that I did not belong with them but I grabbed a can of coke and made my way over to them.

I listened to their conversations about their parenting and found it very boring then Carol returned..."Stan," she smiled "I would like you to meet my boyfriend."

"Hey nice to meet you," I said without looking up...

"Oh fuck!" the guy snapped "Shit Bag?"

I looked up and saw Alex standing there...I felt my mouth drop open, how could a nice girl like her be with a dick like him?

"I didn't know you had a kid Shit Bag," he smirked

Carol looked embarrassed "Stop calling him that," I heard her whisper to him

"Ah...come on," he said pulling me into a bro-hug "Stan knows I'm just having fun...right?"

"Yeah," I replied with a fake smile and he knew damn well I had custody of my niece.

"Stan comes into Carlino's all the time with his niece, "Carol explained

"Is that so," Alex nodded "you're not crushing on my girl are you?"

"What?" I asked in total shock "No."

He just smiled "Nah..i'm just shitting with ya,"

"Oh," I sighed

"Why don't you come over and keep me company while I cook on the bbq?"

As much as I didn't want to I found myself following him over just so I that could get away from those stuck up jerks. All Alex did was show me the right way to cook a damn burger on the grill. I was bored out of my mind but at least Amy was having fun with kids her own age instead of always hanging out with me. When all the children were fed it was time for games first up a musical chairs then some other games and to finish it off a friendly game of water balloon toss for both kids and adults. I somehow got stuck with Alex as my partner which resulted with me getting a balloon really hard in the face causing it burst all over me and Alex to brake into a fit of laughter. After games came cake and ice cream followed by gift opening. Bailey loved her game Amy picked out for her...The party broke up around 7pm and it was time for me to collect my niece and head home.

Carol and Bailey thanked us for coming well Alex parked himself onto the couch and paid not attention to anyone leaving.

"Well thanks for us," I replied

Carol smiled "Well hopefully our girls can hang out more after school days."

I smiled back "I think Amy would like that,"

"Here," she said handing me a small piece of paper with her phone number scribbled on it "call me sometime... so we can set up a date."

"A Date?" I asked quickly looking up at her

"Play date," she replied shaking her head and closing her eyes almost like she was nervous.

"Okay," I said before turning to Amy and saying "ready to go home?"

"Yeah," she smiled taking my hand.

By the time we got home it was about 8:30 and poor Amy was ready to drop from playing so much at the party, so I had her change and put her to bed. Now it was time for me sit up and think of to tell my parents about Amy tomorrow...

_**Thanks for your reviews they really mean a lot to me...here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about this story. And if you have any ideas on what Stan should say to his parents about Amy please let me know...sorry for any typos**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ah Sunday...the day I was going to go have dinner at my parents house and introduce them to Amy without letting them know she was their granddaughter. So I came up with the awesome plan of telling them that was babysitting her for a friend.

"What are we doing today Uncle Stan?" Amy asked as she strolled across the room towards me.

"We are going to a little town called South Park," I replied

"Oh," she nodded before tilting her head and asking "why?"

"Because we were invited to dinner," I explained

"Cool," she smiled

"After breakfast you go take a bath... okay," I smiled as I poured her a dish of Fruit Loops.

"Yep," she replied taking the bowl and finding her spot on the dinning room floor where I quickly joined her with my own bowl of cereal.

After breakfast Amy did as she was told and went to take a bath. I picked an outfit that was to put on as soon as she done with her bath. She called me when she wanted me to wash her head.,,,lately I had been trying to teach her how to wash her head the right way but I figured that today was special and that I needed to help her.

Yes I was nervous about going to my parents but in a way Amy needed to meet her grandparents...even if didn't know who they are...

xoxoxox

Later that day I stood with Amy at the bus stop waiting for the bus that would take us to the bus station where we will have to catch another bus that will take us to South Park. "God," I thought "so many damn buses."

I looked down at Amy and saw that she was in deep thought and my own mind began to wander as we both stood side by side waiting. I wondered what she was thinking about and what was our day going to be like at my parents. The sound of screeching brakes of the bus quickly pulled me out of my thought and Amy I got on and found our seats...

Our bus ride to the station seemed to go by fast as I sat there dreading the fact that my Mom was going to make a huge deal about me coming home and Dad...well don't get me started on him.

When we arrived in South Park Amy and I walked a few block to all so familiar house that I had spent all my childhood years. I inhaled deeply as I went to the door...I felt Amy's grip tighten as I reached for the door bell.

"DING DONG!"

"Well this was it..." I thought as I heard the hurried steps of my mother rushing to the door to greet me. Within seconds the door flew open and there she stood with biggest smile and holding back tears.

"Oh Stanley," she cooed before pulling me into an inseparable hug

"Uh Mom," I said gently pulling away "I want you to meet Amy, she's my friend I was talking about."

And for the first time she noticed the little girl standing beside me..."Why hello Amy," she greeted with a bright smile "I'm Stan mother and you can call me Mrs. Marsh."

"Yeah well she's kinda shy," I replied "and she doesn't really talk to strangers."

"Oh," she nodded before stepping aside to allow us in.

Amy looked up at me as if to ask if it was okay to enter and I nodded with small smile. She smiled back before taking her first few steps into the house. A few feet into the house I noticed my father sitting on the couch with at least four beer cans sitting round him along Uncle Jimbo but no Ned for some reason and a couple other guys I did not recognize.

"Hey Dad," I said giving him a quick wave to which I got no response from until Uncle Jimbo noticed Amy beside me.

"Who's the kid?" he asked taking a sip of his own beer

"Oh this is Amy," I replied.

"Isn't she a little young for you?" my Dad asked causing his buddies to crack up laughing.

"I'm watching her for a friend," I replied feeling myself going hot behind the ears...

"So you're like a babysitter?" one of his friends smirked

"Yeah...I guess," I replied which I quickly regretted because they broke into laughter again.

"Don't chicks normally babysit?"

"She's a very close friend!" I shot back before taking Amy by the hand and leading her out in the kitchen...I guess I will just visit my mom instead of being made fun of for doing something nice.

I led Amy out to the kitchen..."Stanley why aren't you visiting with your father?"

"Felt like coming out to talk to you," I replied with a small grin.

She smiled back before looking down at Amy..."So you're watching her for a friend?"

"Yeah," I sighed

"Well she looks bored, she pointed out "why don't you take her up to Shelly's old room because I still have some of her old stuffed toys up there, though it's not a lot."

"Okay," I said leading Amy out of the kitchen, past my father and friends...Upstairs I stopped in front of Shelly's old door and held my breath, I hadn't been in that room in years and now here I was with her daughter about to enter it. I slowly placed my hand on the knob and the moment I did I still here her voice calling me a (Turd) and that brought a small smile to my face. No matter how much I would on her nerves or the other way around in the end she proved to have loved and trusted me enough to watch over her daughter. I opened the door and took a few steps into the room with Amy close to my side, I watched her eyes scan the room at all the pretty girly things.

"This was your Mommy's old room," I told her as I bent down to her level.

"I was?" she asked in amazement "Really?"

"Yep," I smiled as I watched her eyes light up as the room came into a different light to her.

"Why don't you go have a look around?" I asked

She looked back at me be for walking slowly towards an old doll that sat upon Shelly's bed, I watched her stare at it before slowly reaching out and picking it up to comfort it. I felt a smile spread across my face as I watched her standing there whispering to the doll.

"Stan," my mother's voice said from the doorway " can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," I shrugged facing her before turning back to Amy "I'll be right back... okay?"

Amy nodded as I walked over to my mom "What's up?" I asked stepping out of the room.

"Stanley are you sure Amy's not your daughter?" she asked

"Huh?" I asked "why would you ask something like that?"

"Because she looks an awful lot like you," she pointed out.

I sighed "Mom I can promise she's not mine."

"I mean look at her," she replied pointing towards Amy "the only difference is the hair color."

"That's weird," I said "I never noticed."

Then my mother gave me a (are you sure you're not lying) face but with held it and stuck to my story that I was just watching Amy for a friend.

"Okay then," she said giving up when she saw I wouldn't cave in "I was just curious. Any way dinner will be ready in thirty."

"Thanks Mom," I smiled before turning my attention back to my niece as she played with some of Shelly's old toys.

As I walked over to her an old photo caught my eye "Oh God," I breathed reaching for it...It was one of those stupid family photos in which your older sibling was making you cry in the picture. In this one Shelly had taking my hat away from just as the picture was being snapped and the look on her face happy that she was making her little brother cry.

"What?" Amy asked walking over to where I was...

"Oh it's just an old picture of your mom and me," I explained

"Let me see," she smiled and I showed her..."You look funny Uncle Stan," she laughed.

"Oh gee thanks," I replied

"Anytime," she said patting my on the shoulder.

I laughed at this gesture and shook my head...

xoxoxoxoxo

For dinner mom made roast beef, corn and mashed potatoes...I served Amy what she wanted and cut the beef in little pieces for her all while feeling under pressure from my father's friends watching. I knew they were making fun of me in their heads because I could tell by the smirks on their faces but fuck them I didn't care.

Once Amy was taking care of I served myself and boy did it taste good to have a home cooked meal for a change. Nothing is like mom's cooking, the warmth it brings with each bite you take.

"How is it?" Mom asked

"Delicious," I replied

"I'm surprised you haven't learned to cook," my father said "I mean with you acting..."

"Like a pussy," Uncle Jimbo finished for him causing my mother to glare at them...

"Yeah," my father nodded "what he said."

"I am refraining myself from answering any of your dumb remarks," I replied then taking a bite of the beef.

"Spoken like a true woman," his friend from earlier cheered raising his class to it followed by the men.

I felt my face go red with anger as I grasped harder onto my utensils..."Okay knock it off!" my mother shouted "There is nothing wrong with a guy watching a friend's child."

"Sharon," my father sighed "it's wrong."

"I don't see anything wrong with it!" I spat "At least she's better company then some people in my life!"

Later that night I bid my mother farewell and thanked her for having us over for dinner..."Stan..are you sure?" she asked one last time pointing over at Amy.

I smiled and shook my head "I'm sure Mom."

"Okay," she smiled before pulling my face down and kissing me one the forehead "I love you baby."

"I love you, too Mom," I replied giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Amy fell asleep on our way home and so I had to manage some how to carry a bag of left overs from my mom and my niece as the pulled up to our stop. Once inside the apartment I carried Amy to her room and laid her down on her bed where I covered her up so she would be warm. I put the leftovers away and slowly made my way to my room where my bed looked extra comfy to me tonight. It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when I heard soft sobs coming from above me. I opened my eyes to see find Amy standing there with tears rolling down her cheeks...

"Did you have that nightmare again?" I asked sitting up...

She nodded wiping some tears with the sleeve...

"Here," I replied softly as I scooted over allowing her to crawl into bed beside me.

When she did I don't know what made me do it but I just started singing the gayest song I knew...

**Tomorrow morning if you wake up  
And the sun does not appear  
I, I will be here...**

I felt her snuggle close to me as I continued sing to her...

**If in the dark we lose sight of love  
Hold my hand and have no fear  
I, I will be here...**

She turned over to me with tears in her eyes as I brought my right hand up and wiped them away...

**I will be here  
When you feel like being quiet  
When you need to speak your mind  
I will listen  
And I will be here  
When the laughter turns to crying  
Through the winning, losing and trying  
We'll be together  
I will be here...**

It wasn't long before we had both fallen asleep and dreaming sweet dreams...

**Ps...the song is called (I will be here) by Clay Aiken...please leave a review...thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

I let a sigh escape my lips as I turned to shut off my damn alarm before turning back to my still asleep niece.

"Amy," I said as I gently shook her arm "it's time to get up."

She groaned as she slowly sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes and stretching...She slow rose to her feet and went to go get ready. I got up and walked over to my closest and pulled out my usual uniform of a white over jacket and checkered pants. After putting them I put on my cleanest pair of sock I could find and went to the bathroom where I quickly brushed my teeth and took a nice piss. Then it was time to go prepare Amy some breakfast...today she was getting frozen waffles, a small smile spread across my face as I recalled how much Cartman hated them. I had just popped them down in the toaster when Amy appeared...

"Uncle Stan," she mumbled

"Yeah?" I asked turning towards her "What's up?"

"I don't feel good," she whispered

I was just about to ask her what was wrong when she threw up all over the kitchen floor. I rushed over to her and placed my hand on her forehead and noticed it felt warm..."Okay," I sighed "why don't you go back and lay down."

She nodded and hung her head "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," I replied waving it off...

Once she was back in bed I cleaned up her mess and I could feel my stomach turning as I did so, just the smell of fresh vomit was enough to make you puke. So after cleaning it all up I had to figure out what I should do..."Should I call Kenny?" I asked myself but quickly decided against that as it was way too early for him, so I did the next best thing...I called work.

"This is Alex..." the voice answered

"Hey Alex...it's Stan," I replied

"Oh hey," he said "what's up?"

"Can you tell Sid I won't be making it in today," I replied "My niece is sick so I have to stay home with her."

"You got it pal," he replied before hanging up the phone.

I walked back yo my room and changed out of uniform "Think Stan," I whispered "what did Mom always give you when you were sick?" I thought long and hard before coming up with the simple Chicken noodle soup and ginger ale but unfortunately I had neither one. I remembered that Carol had given me her number maybe if I texted her she would help me out, I mean she seemed to like Amy and care about her. I gathered all my courage and wrote out my message for her...

:Hey.. sorry to bother you but my niece is sick.:

Then I waited for a return message that I was certain was not going to come when I felt my phone vibrate...

:Poor baby :( What's wrong with her?:

I told her how she threw up and now she was laying down...And how I figured she was a mother and she might know what to give her to make feel better...

She asked me if I wanted her to come over to watch Amy fast while a ran to the store to get what I needed...:If you would,: I replied...

I waited for her and when the knock on the door made me jump...I got up fast and looked around to make sure it looked good... I opened the door to find her standing there...

"Hey," she smiled before shoving a piece of paper into my chest..."here's your list."

I looked down at it and noticed it was a hell of a lot longer then just a can of Campbell's soup of a bottle of ginger ale..."Um...what am I suppose to do with all this stuff?" I asked

"Make soup silly," she laughed

"There's just one problem," I told her "I can't cook."

She raised her eyebrow at me "Well then you're lucky because today is my day off and I could show you how to make some."

"Really?" I asked "That's cool."

"And if you wanted I could come by on my other days off to teach you," she smiled "and that way our girls could play together."

"I would like that," I replied

"Now go get that stuff so I can get started," she replied

"Right," I nodded before rushing off to grab my wallet...

When I returned from my hour long trip to the store I found that Amy had slept the entire time and hadn't even noticed that I was gone which was good because I wouldn't want her freaking out. Carol placed the chicken I had just bought in my largest pot which I couldn't recall why I even got the damn thing but was glad I did. Then she showed me how to cut the onions and the other vegetables for the soup. As it cooked I smelled so good, it really took me back to being a kid again and smelling that wonderful smell when Mom made it for me.

"So if you don't mind me asking how did you get custody of your niece?" Carol asked when we sat down to let the soup cook for a bit.

"Well my sister contacted me and asked me to sign a paper stating that if anything happened to her I would take care of her daughter and as it turned out she was sick and did not tell me," I explained.

"I'm sorry," she replied with a sad look on her face

"Yeah me too," I sighed "I mean my sister and I were not even that close and I can't figure out why she would want me to raise her kid."

"Because you're a good person," she smiled "I can sense that about you."

She stayed for another half hour before she had to go and I thanked her for showing me how to make soup...

"Anytime," she replied waving good-bye to me as she walked to her car...I waved back as she drove away... I closed my door and walked back to my couch and sat down. I looked up when I felt a weird sensation come over me and noticed Amy was standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

She looked so lonely just standing there so I patted the couch for her come over to sit by me but instead she run up to me and climbed onto my lap where she nestled her head onto my chest.

"I can hear your heart beating," she whispered hugging me close. I smiled as I rubbed the back of her head with one hand and supported her with my other one.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked

"A little," she replied

"That's good," I smiled

A knock on the door caused me to jump..."Who's that?" she asked looking up at me..

"I don't know," I replied gently placing her on the couch while I went to go investigate...I peeked out through my little peephole and saw it was Mrs. Stevens..."Shit," I mumbled down low before putting on my best fake smile and opening the door.

"Hi Mrs. Stevens," I greeted as she pushed past me and into my house.

"I heard you skipped a day of work to take of Amy?" she questioned

"Yeah but I called in this morning," I replied "Amy wasn't feeling good this morning, I mean threw up and everything."

She glared at me "Did you take her to the hospital?"

"No," I sighed "Had she gotten any worst I would have."

"Well next time this happens call us and we will figure out what you should do with the child." She replied.

"Yeah but..."I started to say but she quickly cut me off...

"Because the next time I will come back here and yank her away from you myself," she said turned and walked back out without even saying anything to the little girl who sat on the couch just as wide eyed as me at the moment.

"Bitch," I said in my head before turning my attention to Amy "Do you want some soup?"

She nodded and followed me out to the kitchen where I served her a nice bowl of broth because she said she did not want any veggies or chicken. Once she started eating her soup I poured her a small glass of ginger ale. After she ate I had her lay down on the couch and try to get some more sleep. "Uncle Stan," she said when I came over to sit down by her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go with her," she whispered

I looked down at her "Don't worry I'm not going to let that happen."

"Because I don't want go with her, " she replied " I want to stay here with you."

I smiled "Well I'm glad because I want you to stay with me, I love having your company."

"I love you," she whispered as she slipped back to sleep.

"Love you, too." I whispered back.

**Just a short filler chapter hope you liked it...please leave a review add some more to the chapter. next chapter coming soon**


End file.
